


The Note

by hoppa12345



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoppa12345/pseuds/hoppa12345
Summary: Drabble set after 6.12 Remorse





	The Note

_"So you're in this mental hospital, delving into your subconscious, and this is who you choose to apologize to? Of all the people in the world you've hurt?  
_ _...I'm just pointing out that it's much easier to soothe your guilt by throwing money at a stranger than by making amends to a person you actually care about."_

**HOUSEMD**

House held out a small, white square. Wilson inspected it suspiciously without touching it. "What, is it coated with GHB or something?"  
"Just take the damn note," House muttered, looking away. When Wilson still hesitated, he shook the piece of paper in front of the oncologist's nose, barely waiting for his friend to close his hand around the thing before letting it go and fleeing the dimly lit office with a mumbled _gotta go_.

Wilson stared after him, perplexed by his friend's strange behaviour, before finally glancing down at the paper in his hand.  
On the back of half of a ripped up check, House had scrawled a few loopy, slanted words. _I'm sorry,_ it read. _I don't mean to hurt you._ Wilson grinned and tucked the note in his pocket. Only House could feel embarrassed about doing something nice.


End file.
